Broken Memories
by ladyknights104
Summary: Germany is begining to remember his days as the Holy Roman Empire. But memories represed that long tend to hurt. Germany/Italy Gerita


**A/N: Yea I thought of this watching various Gerita videos on YouTube. Basically long story short Germany begins to recover some lost memories but memories repressed for that long tend to hurt. Rated T just to be safe.**

**I do not own Hetalia**

**Warnings: Boy x Boy, dorkyness, human names, somewhat inaccuracy **

**Couple: Gerita (Germany/Ludwig x Italy/Feliciano), HRExChibitalia**

Chapter 1: Beginnings

Germany hasn't been feeling good lately. Ever since that day when he had a vision of giving a girl (who looked a lot like Italy) flowers and running away he's been getting these headaches. With these headaches came these visions of the same girl but sometimes the scene would be different, like in a house or in a field. It was weird. He didn't know what they were or where they came from. Almost as if from a past life. But he tried not to let it slow him down, Italy would get worried, and believe me that's the LAST thing he needs. He decided to ask his older brother Prussia about these visions, after all Prussia was the person who found him so maybe he would have an idea of what these were. He was just about to leave when Italy jumped on his back.

"Ve~ Ludwig! Where are you going?"

Brilliant, just brilliant.

"I'm just going to my brother's house for a few hours, I won't be gone long."

Italy's eyes lit up.

"Oh ve~ can I come with you?"

Before Germany could say anything Italy ran out side and jumped into the passenger side of the car. Seeing how arguing wouldn't get him anywhere Ludwig decided to let the jumpy Italian come. Germany made sure that the dogs where in the backyard before getting in the car and leaving. Due to the Italian jumping around so much Germany made a wrong turn and now they were traveling on some old country road in the middle of nowhere. The normally jumpy Italy suddenly stopped his ranting looked at the passing views with care and concentration. They'd been in the car for a few hours so Ludwig pulled over so they could stretch their legs (**A/N: Sitting for so long tends to be painful, I know from personal experience)**. Feliciano sat on the wood fence and swung his legs like a little kid.

"Ve~ Ludwig! It's soooo pretty out here~!"

Germany just nodded looking up at the sky. In all honesty the nation had never seen a sky so blue, or felt a breeze so warm. It was almost as if it was a nice memory from his past, just a little familiar. Maybe too familiar. Germany could feel a migraine coming on. But when he looked over at Italy it stopped dead in its tracks. Strange. Ludwig looked a little closer and saw that Italy wasn't Italy exactly. He was…..wearing a dress? He was also a lot smaller and seemed more girly, which indeed was a shocker. Italy looked at him and smiled.

"Ve~! It's really nice out today!"

Strange, Italy's voice was higher so someone could easily mistake him for a girl. But crap he was cute. Then Italy jumped off the fence on the opposite side and began running into the hill. Naturally, Germany yelled and ran after him. When they were at the top of a small hill they were standing side by side looking at the view in front of them. It was beautiful! The gold grass began to turn green as it went down the hill. Near the bottom of the hill was a small creek of crystal blue water surrounded by lush trees. The sunlight through the leaves of the trees made the creek sparkle and shine. On the opposite side of the creek there was a small dirt path that lead to an estate with a glorious garden. Working in the garden was Ms Hungary herself, but she seemed a little younger. Hungary smiled and waved at them. In return Italy smiled and waved back broadly. The sight made Ludwig smile. The warm breeze made Feliciano's skirt and hair flutter oh so slightly and his form was outlined with sunlight so it seemed like he was glowing. He was about to take Italy's hand in his own when a small voice asked him if he was OK. Blinking he was back at the wooden fence with Italy on the opposite side in his regular cloths with a worried face.

"Ve~ Doitsu~! Are you alright? You're looking at me funny!"

Germany flushed embarrassed. Was he just day dreaming about Feliciano? Perhaps so. But it seemed more like a memory. But Italy just smiled.

"Catch me if you can~!"

Italy began running up the hill. Naturally, the German yelled and ran after his companion. Laughing, Italy kept running up the hill. It wasn't until he got to the top of the hill he slowly stopped and stood there and stared in front of him. When Germany reached the top of the hill he saw what Italy was staring at. At the bottom of the hill was a small creek surrounded by trees, but these trees were bare and lifeless. On the other side of the creek was all grass and had an estate. The estate looked empty and abandoned. What was once a spectacular garden was filled with over grown plants and weeds that had a sickly green yellow color to it. Ludwig looked over to see a sad but deeply thinking Italy. The breeze made the Italians hair slightly flutter along with his un-tucked shirt. The sun light made it look as if Feliciano was an angel with a magnificent glow. Germany was about to reach over and take Italy's hand with his own, but then his head hurt like crazy. But this time it came too fast. Germany yelled in pain and clutched his head falling to his knees. These visions began to come in and fast. Italy yelled out as Germany collapsed but he couldn't hear him over the pain. He couldn't exactly make out what these visions were, they were coming too fast. But some he could make out, like the one where he gave that girl flowers. But new visions came in as well. A girl, this time for sure he knew was Italy, was smiling at him with a plate of food on his lap, Italy standing on a chair looking out a window, Italy in Ms Hungary's cloths, Italy sweeping, and finally one where Italy was crying. This one went a lot slower so he could make out what was going on.

"Please don't go!" Italy pleaded.

Germany didn't seem to have control over his body. He turned to face Italy with what felt like a sad expression on his face.

"I wish I didn't have too, but I need to…..I'm sorry."

His voice seemed different, younger to be exact. He felt himself turn away and walk, tears developing in his eyes. After maybe a few seconds Italy called out to him.

"Wait!"

He turned in time to see Italy handing him a push broom. He took it, unaware of his own thoughts and smiled.

"Thank you _Italia_. Um….what do people give in your land when they like someone?"

Italy put a finger on his chin and looked up thinking.

"Um….they kiss them."

_Kiss. _The word repeated itself in his head. He could feel himself lean forward and kiss Italy. _Since the 900's_….

Slowly the memory faded away and he opened his eyes and saw Italy, as in ITALY, looking down at his face scared and crying. It reminded him of the vision he just had, NO, it wasn't a vision. It was a memory! Germany felt himself smile as tears began to flow down his cheeks.

"Ah! Germany! What's wrong-?"

He was cut off by Germany holding him in a tight embrace. Still smiling, Germany brought his lips to Italy's, kissing him tenderly. At first Italy tensed up, but slowly he began to return the kiss and hold the large German in a tight embrace. This time it was Italy's turn to be reminded. He flashed back to when he was little, when HRE kissed him. It was EXACTLY like HRE, but better. He always theorized that Germany might be HRE, the looks and the regions where so much alike. But over time he lost hope. He convinced himself that HRE was gone. With this he was able to love Germany for Germany. But now he was sure. Even though he wasn't exactly Holy Rome, he was still there. They separated gasping for air. Icy blue orbs stared into trembling chocolate orbs. They both learned something that day. It wasn't their first kiss, they had loved each other since the 900's, and you can cry when you're this happy

_END_

**BAWWWW~! I so happy! It was gonna be longer but I got lazy so I guess it's like drabble. This is my….second story? Yea. I have others being processed so be patient please*nervously laughs*. Hope you liked and Gerita forever!**


End file.
